The New 52
The New 52 is a 2011 DC Comics event marking the relaunch of its entire line with the publication of 52 new comic series, all beginning at #1. In September, 2011, DC Comics consolidated and relaunched their comic lines, discontinuing some series, and introducing yet other series, resulting in 52 titles, each with a new #1. That consolidation included the incorporation of both the Wildstorm Productions and the reincorporation of certain Vertigo properties into the mainstream DC Universe. The event takes its name from the company's thematic associations with the number 52, which began with the publication of the weekly series ''52'', in which it was revealed that a Multiverse of 52 parallel realities existed within in the DC Universe. By Street Date August 31, 2011 * September 7, 2011 * * * * * * * * * * * * * September 14, 2011 * * * * * * * * * * * * * September 21, 2011 * * * * * * * * * * * * September 28, 2011 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Second Wave It was announced that six of the New 52 titles had been cancelled as of their eighth issues and would be replaced with six new series in May 2012. The ending series were Blackhawks, Hawk and Dove, Men of War, Mister Terrific, OMAC, and Static Shock. May 2, 2012 * * * * May 23, 2012 * May 30, 2012 * Third Wave The four cancelled series to make room for the third wave were Captain Atom, Justice League International, Resurrection Man, and Voodoo. September 5, 2012 * September 12, 2012 * September 19, 2012 * September 26, 2012 * Fourth Wave The five cancelled series to make room for the fourth wave were Blue Beetle; Frankenstein, Agent of S.H.A.D.E.; G.I. Combat; Grifter; and Legion Lost. In addition, Vertigo's Hellblazer was cancelled to allow John Constantine to be folded into the new continuity. January 16, 2013 * February 13, 2013 * February 20, 2013 * * March 20, 2013 * Fifth Wave The six cancelled series to make room for the fifth wave were I, Vampire; DC Universe Presents; Ravagers; Savage Hawkman; Fury of Firestorm; Sword of Sorcery; Team 7; and Deathstroke. May 1, 2013 * May 22, 2013 * June 12, 2013 * June 26, 2013 * * July 3, 2013 * Sixth Wave The cancelled series as part of the sixth wave were Demon Knights, Legion of Super-Heroes, Threshold, Dial H, and Batman Incorporated. October 9, 2013 * November 20, 2013 * December 11, 2013 * Seventh Wave The cancelled series as part of the seventh wave were Justice League of America's Vibe, Katana, Batman: The Dark Knight, Talon, Green Team: Teen Trillionaires, Larfleeze, The Movement and Stormwatch. In addition, Animal Man, Nightwing, Suicide Squad and Teen Titans all ended with issue #30 in accordance with the creative team's wishes or for continuity reasons, rather than being cancelled outright. Also, Justice League of America ended with issue #14 in order to be continued/relaunched as Justice League United. April 2, 2014 * April 9, 2014 * April 16, 2014 * April 23, 2014 * * May 7, 2014 * June 11, 2014 * July 9, 2014 * * July 16, 2014 * July 23, 2014 * October 1, 2014 * * October 8, 2014 * * October 15, 2014 * October 22, 2014 * Eighth Wave The cancelled series as part of the eighth wave were All-Star Western, Birds of Prey, Trinity of Sin: Pandora, Trinity of Sin: Phantom Stranger, Batwing, Superboy, and Superman Unchained - with plans to re-solicit the final two issues of the latter series at a later date. Notes *Pandora has appeared in every first issue of the New 52's first and second waves, except Earth 2. Writer James Robinson confirmed in a podcast with Comic Vine that she was originally planned to appear in Earth 2, but was removed late in production due to Earth 2 being set in a separate universe. * Dan DiDio has stated on numerous occasions that the naming of the event and the number of titles published were on the advice of Jim Lee, who insisted on 52 titles in keeping with DC's former uses of the number after DiDio had initially only planned for 48 titles.